Sweet Dreams
by AwesomeDisneyMoviesFan
Summary: Jack Frost is now an official guardian and is off protecting the children of the world. But what happens when he develops a soft spot for the girl with the happiest dreams, the one Pitch is after? Not the best summary, better than it sounds though
1. Prologue

Prologue

He could see the warm glow of a night light from the girls room. He was as curious as he always was and opened the unlocked window into her room. She was sleeping so soundly, so peacefully, and he wondered what she was dreaming about. Whatever it was was making her smile in her sleep. He had to protect her, not just because he had to, but because he could not bear to see another child's dreams disturbed. Even though the others did not believe him, he knew Pitch was still out there somehow, and still at large. If he did nott act fast, he would come for her soon, and could not let that happen. The familiar, unfriendly chill was growing closer, as he lurked through the shadows, hungry to feast on this child's happy dreams. Jack held up his staff, ready to strike, as he heard the dark figure whisper his name. "Jack….Jaaack….What are you worried about? It's just one simple child. Why do you care if she has a little nightmare? It won't effect you…" Pitch's voice said, one with the shadows the seemed to surround him and the girl. "No. Every child is my concern, every child is worth it." He said, his voice strong and defensive. It was his duty to protect all the children of the world, no matter what. Pitch appeared in front of him, arms outstretched. "So, Jack. We meet again." he said, walking closer to Jack and the little girl. "How I've missed our...strange encounters." The girls dreams danced around above her head, as Pitch reached his bony fingers out to touch them, to turn them into nightmares. Jack's quick reflexes enabled him to grab Pitch wrist before he could reach the dreams. "You...will...not...touch...her..." he threatened through gritted teeth. His grip had chilled his wrist temporarily, but Pitch just laughed his evil laugh. "Jack, you silly boy. You should know by now not to mess with the Bogey Man." He jerked his hand away and threw it on the girl's dreams. She started writhing in her sleep as the happy dreams turned black and filled Jack with anger and hatred, it built up inside him, until he lunged at Pitch. He knocked him straight out the window, but before jack could feel too triumphant, he floated back up on his dark cloud. "Alright, boy, I'll let you have your momentary victory, but know this- This girl's dreams are more valuable than any other child's, and I will not stop until I get my hands on every single one of them." and with that, he vanished. Jack immediately ran to the girl's bed side. She was awake, and in a state of panic. "Hey, hey, shh, it's alright. He's gone now, you're safe." he whispered to her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw who was before her. She was still too young to talk, but she tried to understand. Jack had always admired the innocence that could only be found in children, but hers was exceptionally rare. He could just see it in her eyes that she didn't understand a think that was going, and that she was scared Pitch was going to come back for her. "I know it seems scary now, but please, don't worry. I won't let him hurt you again. I promise." he gently touched the child's cheek, and she smiled at him, even giggling a bit. Seeing her happy warmed his heart, and even a heart as cold as his wasn't easy to warm. From that moment on, he came to visit her every night. He didn't know what it was, but it wasn't just because she'd be needing protection. He felt a deep connection with her, a connection that would last even years later...

So, what do you guys think? Should I continue this? Was it any good? Tell me!


	2. Chapter 1

"Ha, you missed!" Jack joked as he joined in a snow ball fight with the neighborhood kids. When there weren't any adults nearby, Jack was free to interact with the young kids who believed in him. A boy in the group, one of Jack's best friends, Jamie, was especially hyper today. "This is the best snow day ever Jack!" he said. He was getting to be so big, yet he still believed. Jack ruffled his hair playfully. "Ah kid, don't you say that every time I give you a snow day?" he questioned. "I can't help it, I love every snow day!" he explained as he fell back and made a snow angel. Jack was having a great time that day, but he felt like he was being watched. Sure enough, he was, it was just one of North's yetis. "Great, what does he want now?" he mumbled. He usually didn't send the yetis unless it was something important. "Hey guys, I should probably get going. Duty call, you know." he said, backing away. He bumped into the yeti, who roughly pushed Jack into the portal. At the other side, North was standing before him. "Geez, can't you train these things be a little less aggressive?" He chortled at Jack's commented and patted a yeti on the back. "I try Jack, I try, but you think they listen?" he chuckled once more. "Anyways Jack, I brought you here because I have very special assignment for you. You see, I know of that little girl you've been visiting lately. As you probably know, she is in grave danger because...well, Pitch...he's returned and..." Jack rolled his eyes. "and you're not going to admit you were wrong and I was right, what else is new?" North's eyes widened at the boy's tone, but he continued on. "Jack, you must understand, every hundred years, Man in Moon, doesn't just choose guardians, oh no. He chooses children, special children, that harness the powers within them. These children are not like ordinary children, they have special magic, magic that when in the wrong hands can cause much destruction. That is why you must keep eye on little girl at all times." Jack felt confusion, but understood what North meant at the same time. She did seem different than the other kids he watched over and figured that was the reason why. "So let me get this straight...if Pitch gets his hands on this...little girl...unspeakably horrible things will happen worldwide?" North chuckled deeply. "Precisely. Now go, Jack, do not waste another moment!" he gave Jack a consistent push in the right direction. He rolled his eyes and with a slight smile he grasped his staff and flew along with the wind out an open window. "I won't let you down!" he called down to him as he made his way up to the cool winter skies, toward where the girl lived.


End file.
